


Dream of Me (I Just Can't Get Enough)

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Fabulous Fictober [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fictober 2019, Leather Jackets, Motorcycles, Pre-Relationship, kara is having none of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Alex, on a motorcycle, has one hell of an affect. Lucy is far from immune.





	Dream of Me (I Just Can't Get Enough)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Spell

Lucy is _aware_ of the fact that she is standing at a crime scene, one that involves a blacker-than-black ops organization, the government _and_ aliens, and is connected to her father at that. Her involvement with the scene in question – both as accessory to potentially unlawful kidnapping, detention and human dissection, on the one hand, and a primary participant of breaking said suspects straight back out of custody, on the other – also has some bearing on the situation that should really be kept in mind.

She is also aware, somewhere that isn't currently very occupied, thank you very much, that she should be minimising the signs of her presence, because this a crime scene, however legally or morally grey the orders that make it so. She is aware of these things, but Danvers is _right there_, straddling _her_ bike, and she's pretty sure that light hadn't been behind _her_ when she came in, and she may be thin enough to use as zip-ties but she's got muscle, enough to up back the impressive capture count attached to her file, what Lucy wouldn't give to have those legs wrapped around –

"Time to go."

"Wh-?"

And now she's flying.


End file.
